


October 20: Roleplay

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kinktober 2019, Roleplay, Secret Sex Club, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, but lots of sex, fucking in front of strangers, it comes up at the end, less roleplay than you might guess, technically open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 20: Roleplay

Liv looks at the dress Amanda has laid on the bed and wonders if there's any way to back out of their deal. There's a folded piece of paper next to the dress with Liv's name on it. 

_You agreed. Put it on, and look at your body in the mirror like I'm trying to fuck you before the kids go to bed._

Liv smiles at the end of the note. She and Amanda both agree that the kids deserve as much attention as they can give them when they're home, but there are days Amanda comes home and can't keep her hands off Liv. It's always an ego boost to be so wanted, and Liv will be the first to admit there's been occasional, desperate bathroom sex while the kids eat dinner. 

She puts on the dress and walks over to the mirror. It's an emerald green sheath dress that ends just above the knee with three-quarter sleeves and an asymmetrical neckline that shows off her left shoulder. It's just past Liv's usual style boundaries, and it's definitely more snug than she normally wears, but she takes a deep breath and looks at it from Amanda's point of view. Her waist is defined, and the skirt hugs her ass. The upper half is a bit looser thanks to the neckline, but there's no denying that her breasts are well-displayed.

Liv runs her hands up and down the sides of the dress, getting used to how it looks and how it feels. She touches her bare shoulder and thinks about how often Amanda kisses her there. It makes her smile and settles her confidence. She checks the time. She's due at the club in half an hour. She grins as she sweeps her hair off her neck and into a high ponytail. Amanda wants her to show off? She'll show off.

*

Liv gets to the club on time and finds a seat at the bar. She can see the front door and the dance floor from her seat, and she scans the room trying to spot Amanda, but if she's there, Liv can't see her. 

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks, giving Liv a quick once-over that's clearly appreciative.

"Merlot, please," Liv says.

"Sure," the bartender replies. She sets a napkin in front of Liv and walks away to get her drink. 

Liv looks around the room again, taking in the general crowd and getting a sense of the place. She's never been here before, but Amanda has. It was the first club she found when she moved to the city, she'd explained to Liv, and she felt like it was a good place for their little game. 

"Merlot," the bartender says, setting down her glass. "First one's on the house."

"Oh? Is that standard?" Liv asks, then sips her wine.

"No," the bartender says. "I only save that one for the really beautiful women."

Liv chuckles and shakes her head. "Looking around, you must be handing out drinks all night."

"Hey, everyone in here is a babe in their own right, but you are next level," the bartender replies. She holds up her hands when Liv shakes her head again. "I'll leave you to your drink."

"Thanks," Liv says. She takes another sip of her wine. Someone sits next to her, and she glances over. It's a brunette woman, probably somewhere in her forties, if Liv had to guess. She's giving Liv a small, hopeful smile. 

"Hi. I'm Melissa."

"Olivia," Liv says.

Melissa's hopeful smile gets a little bigger. "How's your night?"

"Good so far."

"Any chance you want to dance?"

Liv shakes her head. "No, sorry, I'm meeting someone."

"Well, damn," Melissa says. She stands up. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but have a good one, okay?"

"Sure," Liv replies. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind the bar. Her cheeks are a little flushed from the unquestionable flirting, and she thinks of how Amanda always tells her how beautiful she finds her blush. 

She finishes her first glass and requests another and a glass of water from the bartender. Another woman comes up to talk to her, and Liv lets herself flirt a bit more before turning her down for a dance.

"You're breaking hearts," the bartender says as she drops off Liv's second glass. 

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad," Liv replies, but she can't help her satisfied smile as she hands the bartender her debit card. "Keep it open," she says. Another woman sits next to Liv, and she turns and stops short. 

It's Amanda. She's in a short, tight, black dress with a ruffled hem and a deep sweetheart neckline. Her breasts are pushed up high, unabashedly on display, and she has gold tinsel striped through her hair. She's wearing bright red lipstick and four-inch stilettos, and every single inch of her is signaling she's looking to get fucked. 

She glances at Liv like they don't know each other, then slides her look away. She shifts in her chair so one leg is stretched down with her heel hooked over the chair rung. It makes her skirt ride up just a bit. She glances at Liv again and flashes her a bright, flirty smile. "Hi," she says. "I'm Amanda. Mind if I sit a spell?"

Liv nods dumbly. Amanda's accent is pronounced just like it was when they first met. "Sit all you want," she says, feeling flustered at the pure sexual energy Amanda is giving off.

"Thanks," Amanda says. She looks Liv over with clear intent. "That's a nice dress."

"Thanks."

Amanda looks away when the bartender approaches. "Beer. Whatever's on tap." She picks up the napkin the bartender sets down and bends down the corners, then sets the napkin back down and looks around the club. She gives the bartender a big grin when she sets down her beer, then turns and toasts her pint glass at Liv. "To your dress," she says, then takes a drink.

Liv chuckles and sips her wine. "Thank you," she says. 

Amanda puts down her beer and shifts in her seat. It makes her skirt climb even higher. "So, tell me something, if you don't mind," Amanda says, looking Liv over with appreciation again. "Are you here alone?"

"I am. Thought I'd come out and enjoy myself."

"Uh-huh," Amanda says. "Me, too. I just moved up here from Atlanta, and I figured this was a good place to blow off some steam." She tosses her hair over her shoulder and takes another drink of her beer.

"Why'd you move up here?" Liv asks, keeping the game going.

"I transferred for work," Amanda says. "Had my first day yesterday, and I'm working with this woman who is just drop-dead gorgeous and nice as can be, but I don't know if she's into women, and I don't wanna be staring at her all day thinking dirty thoughts, so I decided to come out."

Liv can't speak for a moment. When Amanda had told her she'd wanted to fuck her the moment she'd met her, Liv had thought she was exaggerating, but apparently, that wasn't the case. "That's interesting," she says slowly. "I just met a new coworker who I think I'd like to date, but I'm worried I'm too old for her."

"I can't imagine you being too old for anybody," Amanda says. "I mean, not to be crass about it, but I'd go home with you right now if you wanted and spend the night fucking you into next week."

Liv nearly chokes on her wine. "Wow. That's...forward."

Amanda shrugs, then leans in close. "Well, I think I've got a pretty good chance."

Liv gives up the game. This close, she can smell Amanda's perfume and see straight down her dress, and she can't pretend she doesn't know Amanda anymore. "You have made your point," she says with a grin. "I don't feel like I'm too old for you. I don't feel like I'm losing my appeal. You got me to dress up and come out and left me alone to get flirted with."

Amanda grins, and she reaches up a hand to stroke Liv's bare shoulder. "I gotta say, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna come the second you stand up and see your ass in that dress."

Liv laughs. "If you keep edging up your skirt, you won't be the only one coming instantly."

Amanda glances down at her skirt, then shifts her legs. "Whoops."

Liv drops her hand onto Amanda's thigh and slides her fingers just under the hem of her dress. "If I could get away with it, I'd finger you right here."

Amanda's grin is wildly dangerous. "There's a playroom in the back," she says. "Lots of couches and chairs and a bar, even. I would fucking love to ruin everyone's night by making them think I landed a one-night stand with the most beautiful woman in the room."

Liv stares in shock. It takes her a moment to think. "Yes," she finally manages to say. "Lead the way."

Amanda unhooks her heel from the chair rung and steps to the floor. She holds out a hand for Liv and makes her spin in a circle when she's standing. "Jesus Christ, your ass is even better than I imagined."

Liv shakes her hips. "Thanks."

Amanda groans and leads her past the dance floor to a closed door. There's a bouncer standing next to it, and she holds out a hand to stop them from going in.

"No touching without permission. No photos. No videos. No means no. You violate any of these rules, I will drag you out of here."

"Got it," Amanda says. 

"Absolutely," Liv adds when the bouncer looks at her.

The bouncer opens the door to let them in the room. It's darker in the room than it is in the bar, the lights lower and warmer. There are people scattered on the couches and chairs, some only kissing, some having sex, a few simply watching. Amanda leads Liv to the back of the room, which is taken up by a bar along the entire wall. There's no bartender or booze, just the counter and stools and a floor to ceiling mirror. A naked woman is seated on one stool, getting herself off as she watches two other women fuck each other on top of the bar. Liv looks over the bartop and sees a huge mattress taking up the space. No one's using it right now, but she's certain someone will by the end of the night. 

Amanda sits on a stool and spreads her legs a little in invitation. "I'm not sure what you like," she says to Liv with a wink, "but I'm up for just about anything."

Liv steps in close and slides her hand up Amanda's skirt. "You like getting fingered?" she asks. "I could finger you, then you could go down on me."

"That sounds amazing," Amanda says. She tosses her hair back, the gold strands glinting. "And if it's fun, maybe we'll go a second time."

"I'll consider it," Liv says, and she pulls at Amanda's skirt until it's bunched at her waist. "These are cute," Liv says, tracing the tiny lace thong Amanda's wearing. There's a little red heart embroidered on it. "I bet if you flash these at work, that woman you're into would love it."

Amanda runs her hand up and down the outside of her underwear. "You think? They're not too obvious?"

"I'm just saying, if I was her, I'd definitely like the view." Liv traces the waistline of Amanda's panties. "So, how do you like getting fingered?"

"Hard," Amanda says. "Slow and hard."

Liv slips two fingers under the panties just above Amanda's cunt and teases her with a slow slide. "Already wet. I love it."

"Well, you're inspirational," Amanda replies. 

She tilts her head up in silent invitation, and Liv happily gives her a hard, wet kiss as she presses her fingers slowly into Amanda's slit. 

Amanda moans against her mouth and arches her hips forward. She sighs, then quietly yelps when Liv drags her fingers nearly all the way out, then quickly shoves them back in. "Oh, yeah, like that," Amanda says. "Fuck. Yes. That's perfect."

"You're so tight and wet," Liv says, dragging her fingers out again. "It's so fucking hot. I bet your pussy tastes amazing."

Amanda doesn't answer. She just rocks against Liv's hand and moans softly. 

"Can I kiss your breasts?" Liv asks as she watches them bounce.

"Yes. Please. Anything," Amanda says. 

Liv leans down and kisses the tops of Amanda's breasts, then slowly licks the curve of each one. She uses her free hand to reach in and pull Amanda's breasts out so she can suck and bite on her nipples. 

"Fuck," Amanda groans. She slides a hand into her panties and rubs on her clit. "God, this is so good. You're so fucking hot. You're so fucking good at this."

Liv responds with her body, nuzzling between Amanda's breasts and slowly working a third finger into her. "You like that?"

"God, it's perfect."

Liv noses into Amanda's hair and presses her mouth to her ear. "You're so beautiful like this," she says. "I love when you get crazy like this. I want you to fuck my fingers and come all over my hand, sweetheart. I want you to moan so loud they hear it over the music. I want you to draw a crowd."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Amanda babbles, back arching sharply as she clenches around Liv's fingers. 

Liv ducks her head and bites hard at Amanda's neck, just behind her ear. It's a sweet spot, and Amanda reacts exactly as Liv knew she would--moaning loudly and shivering from head to toe as her orgasm runs through her. 

"Oh shit, you're good," Amanda says after a few moments of heavy breathing. "Fuck."

"Thanks," Liv says. She slowly takes her fingers out of Amanda, licking them clean while Amanda stares at her with heavy-lidded eyes. "Hrm, maybe I should have eaten you out, first."

Amanda stands on shaky legs and backs Liv up against the bar. "I'll show you what I like," she says, already pulling up Liv's skirt. She leans in and kisses Liv hard, palming her breasts through her dress. She pulls away and looks Liv over, then presses close again, her bare breasts dragging beautifully against Liv's body. "We've got an audience," she says in Liv's ear. "Show them what they're missing."

Liv glances around and realizes Amanda's right. There are a half-dozen people watching them intently. They're either pleasuring themselves or touching someone else. Liv feels a sudden swell of power. They're not watching Amanda getting off. They're waiting to watch _her_ get off. 

Amanda pulls Liv's breast out of the side of her dress with the off-the-shoulder sleeve. She takes her time nuzzling and sucking Liv's nipple. Her other hand is wrapped on Liv's hip, just above her panties, and Liv rocks towards her, her hands coming up to cup Amanda's ass tightly. 

Amanda finishes off her attention to Liv's breast by placing a soft kiss on the peak of her nipple. She rolls her hips so her whole body brushes against Liv's, and then she pulls at Liv's hip. "Turn around," she says. "Show the whole room your perfect ass."

Liv does so, looking at herself in the mirror for a moment before glancing at the reflections of everyone watching. More people have started to pay attention, and Liv shivers at the way they're admiring her.

Amanda runs her hands up and down Liv's ass, then grabs her underwear and slowly pulls them down, helping Liv step out of them. She sits on the floor and slides between Liv's legs, giving her a smirky grin as she shoves Liv's underwear down her own dress. 

"I'm going to need those back," Liv says, feeling her own smirky grin coming out.

"Guess you'll have to go looking for them, then," Amanda replies. She slides her hands up Liv's legs. "Bend over a little," she says. 

Liv does, adjusting her stance so her weight is balanced between her forearms on the bar and her legs. Amanda licks into her the moment she's at the correct height, and Liv groans in relief, her arousal spiking as Amanda eats her out exactly how she likes. 

Liv glances in the mirror and realizes there's a large cutout in the bar support, so she can see Amanda eat her out. She grinds against Amanda's mouth at the realization, and Amanda responds by sucking hard on her clit and scratching her nails lightly down Liv's ass. 

Liv drops her head as Amanda brings two fingers up to rub up and down her slit. When she looks at the mirror again, she can tell that Amanda's fingering herself, and that they've got even more people watching now. 

Liv grinds down on Amanda's face and watches people react. Some of them are watching Amanda, but most of the people are watching Liv. That feeling of power rushes through her again, and she drops a hand to tangle in Amanda's hair. "That's it," she says. "Feels so good. Your mouth is amazing. God, I'm gonna come all over your face."

Amanda hums, making Liv's whole cunt vibrate. Liv groans at the feeling and clenches tight at Amanda's hair. She looks into the mirror again and it's her undoing. People are staring at her, getting off on watching her have sex. It hits her low in the gut, and a long, high yell escapes as she comes on Amanda's face.

Liv has to hold tight on the bartop so she doesn't fall over when Amanda slides out from under her. She feels Amanda's hands on her legs, then her ass, and then Amanda is pulling her skirt down and pressing herself against Liv's back. "Wow," Liv says.

Amanda grins and slowly turns Liv around. "How was the crowd?" she asks.

Liv laughs brokenly and wipes some of her come off Amanda's face. "Appreciative," she says. "Wow."

Amanda laughs and glances down at her chest. "Do you want your underwear back, or do you want to find out how many people in this room would happily get you off again?"

"You'd let them?" Liv asks, running her hands up and down Amanda's back. "I know we've fantasized a bit, but you'd actually want to watch me with someone else?"

"Are you kidding? Watching you get off is one of my favorite things in the world. I would love to see you spread out on this bar with some pretty young thing worshipping you."

Liv scans the room. "Well, I certainly don't feel too old for anyone at this point."

"Told you you weren't," Amanda says. She presses a kiss to Liv's bare shoulder, then drops her mouth to nibble lightly at her nipple. "Thanks for letting me prove it."

"Thanks for being so persuasive," Liv says. She gasps when Amanda bites down a little harder. She sees movement from the corner of her eye and looks over. 

A black-haired woman has taken half a step forward, a nervous hopefulness on her face. She's younger than Olivia and possibly even younger than Amanda. She's staring at Liv's mouth, then meets her eyes and looks a little embarrassed. "Um. Hi. You two are clearly into each other, and I don't want to be in the way, but if you wouldn't mind me joining in, I would really, really like to see you fully naked."

Liv glances at Amanda, who is still working on her nipple. "Honey," she says. "We have a guest."

Amanda drags her tongue up Liv's breast, then looks at the woman. "Oh, good," she says. "This night's turning out perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mforpaul for helping pick which outfits the ladies would be wearing. Gotta make sure our babes are extra-hot for showing off purposes.


End file.
